Girl's Toy Story!
by Evelyn Knight
Summary: Revised. It all started when Emily-Two (as Jessie always called her) got a Princess Mira Nova doll for her eight birthday and things just kind of went out the window from there. Literally.


Girl's Toy Story.

I don't own Toy Story or it's characters. I do own all any original characters.

A/N I had this story idea in my head for quite awhile and** FanFicAddict02** helped bring it to the front of my mind, so I'm dedicating this story to her. I've also revised it too. A/N

The hustle and bustle of the doll shows were always exciting to all who went: the doll collectors searching for a hidden gem or a lost childhood doll or the one doll that would complete their collection or even more dolls to add to it; then there were the doll-sellers, each hoping to make a big sale; and last, but not least, the dolls themselves, hoping to be bought again and played with again.

But there was one doll that didn't much care if she was bought or not. She was glad to be out of storage, no matter how much time she had.

Jessie had never gotten over her owner Emily giving her away all those years ago. Ever since that day she had been in and out storage - mostly in. Being in storage for who knows how long had cracked her spirit. Not broken, but cracked. She lived for the light, not for being played with as she should be, but just for being in the light.

"Nana! Like me, Nana! Like me!" Came the cries of a little girl who couldn't have been any older than two. She was pointing at Jessie frantically. She was an adorable looking little girl with red hair, green eyes, and freckles. So when she saw Jessie with her red yarn hair, painted green eyes, and freckles she naturally got excited over the resemblance.

Jessie half listened to the seller telling the grandmother about her.

"Do you really want her, Emily?" her Nana asked.

'_Why does she have to be named Emily?_' Jessie asked herself.

"Yeah!" said Emily.

So her Nana bought Jessie for her. Jessie wasn't happy though. She didn't want this Emily. She wanted her Emily. She wouldn't love her new owner. She told herself. She couldn't love her; she couldn't love anyone but her first owner.

It was good thing that Emily-Two (as Jessie called her) didn't know that toys were alive or she would have been heartbroken to know how Jessie felt about her. Jessie did not like being played with by her; she didn't like Emily-Two taking her everywhere either. Well, at least that's what she told herself.

She liked where Emily-Two lived though—she couldn't help that—and Emily-Two lived on a ranch in the country with real horses and other ranch animals. She told herself that the only reason she liked it there was because she was a cowgirl and that it was in her nature. She had a childish stubborn streak and she was still bitter about Emily-One. She didn't believe that Emily-Two really loved her. She'd just grow up and outgrow her and give her away.

Emily-Two had other toys; stuffed animals that she had tea parties with. Jessie didn't want to become friends with them—she didn't want to go through the pain of losing them when the time came. So when Emily-Two was away Jessie would sit on the windowsill and mope. The other toys would ask her if she wanted to play with them and she'd say no and they'd leave her be. It went on like that for a year.

Emily-Two had an old toy stuffed cat that she liked to sleep with. The cat was home-made, its fabric faded in spots from being washed too many times to count. The cat never spoke and never left Emily-Two's bed. The old cat couldn't walk since it had been made without legs. It had a triangular shaped body with an attached tail and head.

"Come here, Jessie," the old toy stuffed cat called to her. "I can't come to you."

Jessie was so surprised that the old toy stuffed cat spoke that she obeyed. She was even more surprised that the old cat was a boy!

"Tell me your story," the old toy stuffed cat commanded.

And again Jessie obeyed. She told him about Emily-One and about the pain and anger she felt and what she thought about Emily-Two. She didn't even know why she was telling the old toy stuffed cat this, but she couldn't stop.

"It's true, children do grow up. Children don't last forever and neither do toys."

"So," Jessie said.

"One more wash and I'll be gone and the little girl will cry because I'll be gone."

"She'll forget you in a day or two," Jessie said. "Just like she'll forget all of us."

"You think she'd forget you in a day or two if you disappeared?"

"I know she would. She doesn't love me!"

"Well, let's just see what happens," and then, with a swipe of his tale, he knocked Jessie between the bed and headboard.

"Why you no good dumb ole cat!" Jessie yelled angrily. She was stuck real good all right. Jessie yelled at the old toy stuffed cat and she yelled for the other toys to help her, but they didn't—not out of spite, but because it was the first time the old toy stuffed cat had ever done anything and they didn't want to interfere.

Jessie was stuck between the bed and headboard for a week and poor little Emily-Two was beside herself. She cried day and night for her.

'_She-she really does love me!_' Jessie thought listening to Emily-Two cry out for her, and she began to realize that she missed Emily-Two as well.

Jessie was found when Emily-Two's mother changed the bed sheet. Emily-Two was so happy that Jessie was found. Jessie slowly found herself enjoying being played with again and in time she realized that she loved Emily-Two. Maybe not in the same way she'd loved Emily-One, but she loved her nonetheless.

"You've got to take what time you have and make the best of it," the old toy stuffed cat told her.

"Yeah, well I still think you're a dumb ole cat!" Jessie yelled.

Jessie made friends with the other toys and apologized to them about the way she had behaved. Jessie found herself truly happy for the first time in years.

But then tragedy came. As the old toy stuffed cat had said would happen, the next washing ended him. He had come apart and he couldn't be fixed.

'_Dumb ole cat! What did you have to get dirty for_?' Jessie thought sadly.

Emily-Two was so sad that her beloved old toy stuffed cat was gone forever that she cried and cried, so her parents decided to get her a real cat. So they took her to a cat show and she took Jessie with her.

"Mommy! Mommy! The kitten's have smushy faces!" Emily-Two cried when she saw a litter of Persian kittens.

Emily-Two got a Persian kitten named Mr. Smushy Face.

Mr. Smushy Face was a very active kitten that had a habit of knocking Jessie between the bed and the headboard.

...

"Alright," Emily-Two made Jessie say. "I have all the suspects lined up! Ally the Alioramus! Mrs. Potato Head and her son Elvis! Pinky, the piglet piggy bank, and Mr. Smushy Face!"

Emily Two was eight years old now and had loved mysteries ever since she found her Nana's old Nancy Drew mystery books and old board game in the attic.

"Thanks to Lassie, my one of a kind Slinky dog and my mysterious informant, I was able to find the missing puzzle piece!" Emily-Two made Jessie hold a puzzle piece between her hands. "And now I know who killed Miss Mousey! It was you Mr. Smushy Face!"

Mr. Smushy Face looked up from his spot on Emily-Two's bed and meowed.

"Tell it to the judge!" Emily-Two made Jessie say. "I, the judge, find you too cute to be guilty," Emily-Two said, getting up and picking up her cast.

"Emily! The guests will be arriving soon! Come down and help me set up for your birthday party!" her mother called.

"Coming Mommy!" Emily two said, leaving her room still holding Mr. Smushy Face.

Once she was gone the toys came to life.

"She always makes that cat not guilty!" complained Ally, adjusting her little feathered boa. "Last time when I was the killer she made me to go jail!" In Emily-Two's play-world Ally was a glamorous singer, hence the little feathered boa.

"I knew the killer couldn't have been you, son," Mrs. Potato Head said.

"Thanks for believing in me, little Potato Mama," Elvis said. Elvis was also a Potato Head toy, only he was made to look like Elvis Presley in his white jump-suit phase. Even if Emily-Two hadn't made Elvis Mrs. Potato Head's son, she would have called him her son no matter what. When she first met Elvis he greeted her with a 'Hey there, little Potato Mama!' Of course Elvis called all the female toys little mama.

"I always know who the murderers and thieves are before anyone else dose," Chimed Darla the Beautiful Circus Star Doll. "I'm the mysterious informant!" Darla was Jessie's best friend and second in command when it came to being the leader of the toys. Jessie liked Darla a lot; she was fun, had her own horse that she could trick ride on and she let Jessie ride her too. But Darla could also be mean and nasty too and she was also a nut, but she was a good friend in her own way.

"That cat is really guilty of murder, I tell ya," said Lassie the custom made slinky dog. Lassie had been bought at a doll show as well. A man took regular slinkies and made custom animal parts. He made slinky cats, bears, elephants, and just all kinds. Lassie was made to look like collie dog. She spoke with an Irish accent.

"Aye it's true," Lassie said. "Saw him with me own eyes. He killed a mouse, a real one."

"Well, he is a cat," Jessie said. "As much as I feel bad for those little critters, it's got to be done."

"Besides, mice carry disease and plague and they'll eat you if you let them. You know, like in that Raggedy Anne book," Added Darla.

"Jessie, what do you think Emily will get for her birthday?" Pinky, the piglet piggy, bank asked.

"Well she's been asking for some of those purse piggies, so I reckon you're going to get some playmates."

"It'd be nice to have someone to talk-pig to," Pinky said. "So is there some toy you want Emily to get?"

"I'm hoping she'll get a new Nancy Drew computer game," Jessie said.

"That'll be fun," Said Darla. "She's getting my Circus play-set."

"How do you know?" Asked Mrs. Potato Head.

"We went looking for hidden gifts," Jessie told her. "We found the box hidden in the basement."

"Is that why you were dragging her back into the room the other day?" Mrs. Potato Head asked.

"She wanted to open it"

"Don't look at me like that!" Snapped Darla. "You'd do the some thing if it was a Mr. Potato Head."

"Well I do hope she gets a Mr. Potato Head. Wouldn't you like that,son?"

"Yeah! I'd love to meet my Potato Daddy!"

Emily-Two had over toys too, not just the one's mentioned. She had Barbie and Ken dolls, toy horses, stuffed animals, board games, video games, and computer games. Her toys never worried about being replaced; they just looked forward to meeting new friends.

Emily-Two got three purse piggies, some Barbie doll clothes, puzzles, a new Nancy Drew computer game, a musical jewelry box, the circus play-set of course and a brand new doll.

Mira Nova had no idea where she was or how she got there—she didn't even know where her ship was. Looking around her she found herself in the giant bedroom of a child. The wallpaper had unicorns on it and there were little girl's clothes thrown about. Strange life forms were coming over to her. Mira tried to keep cool head; she was a princess and a space ranger of Star Command. Star Command! That was it! She should contact Star Command!

"Mira Nova to Star Command! Come in Star Command!" Nothing! Not even static!

"Hey howdy hey!" Jessie said to her.

Mira jumped back, surprised.

"My name's Pinky. What your name?" Pinky asked.

"I'm Princess Mira Nova of Star Command!" Mira told them in military fashion.

"Oh goody, a princess," Darla said sarcastically. "She better not start breaking into song at the drop of hat."

"Darla!" Jessie snapped. "Hi, I'm Jessie the Yodeling cowgirl of…Emily-Two's room."

"Emily-Two?"

"Well, I call her Emily-Two, but you can call her Emily."

"How did I get here?" Mira asked.

Jessie forced herself not to roll her eyes. These new out-of-the-box toys could be such greenhorns sometimes!

"Well Emily-Two had a birthday and you were bought as a present for her," Jessie explained.

"What?"

"Now, no need to get upset," Jessie said. "I know it's not the same as her picking you out, but that doesn't mean she'll love you any less."

"My rocket ship! Where's my rocket ship?"

Jessie looked around the room.

"Don't see it here, must be sold separately," Jessie said.

"But-but."

"It's all right," Jessie told her. "Play-sets ain't everything."

"They are too!" Darla yelled hugging the box of the play-set.

"Darla!" Jessie yelled. "Ignore her. She's like that with everyone and I think she's a little insane. Why don't I introduce you to everyone?"

Mira was in too much shock to comprehend much else. What had happened to her? Had she been sold into slavery?

"Princess?" Jessie asked. "You all right? You're kind of spacing out."

"I-I..." Mira stammered.

"I think I know what's wrong," Jessie said. "You're worried about being a good toy. It's easy. As long as you follow the rule, everything will be fine," Jessie told her comfortingly.

"Rule?"

"Don't tell me you don't know it?" Jessie questioned, unable to hide her annoyance. Didn't new toys know anything any more? Or was she just really dumb? Darla always said princesses were dumb, maybe she was right? Either way, Jessie told her the rule. Mira nodded, not liking any of it. She couldn't believe she had to pretend to be a toy! But she had enough common sense not to argue about it. She was stuck on this strange planet cut off from Star Command. She'd play along for now.

"Just follow my lead and you'll do fine," Jessie told her.

"Emily's coming back!" Someone called.

"Back to your spots everyone," Jessie quickly said.

It was not easy for Mira to keep lifeless seeing Emily-Two. And she nearly did give herself away when Emily-Two opened her helmet, but luckily the little girl had been too busy pushing all the buttons on Mira's space suit to see the doll's panicked expression, but Jessie did. She made a mental note to talk to her later about it.

"Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl?" Emily-Two made Mira say.

"Yep, that's me. What can I do you for?" Emily- Two made Jessie said.

"I'm Princess Mira Nova! I heard that you solve mysteries, is that true?"

"Yep, I'm the best mystery solver there is!"

"Well, I'm here to tell you that I have come all the way from my home planet to become your rival!"

"What?"

"That's right! We shall see who the best sleuth is! Farewell Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl! Till we meet again at the next crime scene!" Emily-Two had Mira say before making her fly into the air.

"Emily!" her mother called. "Come on, it's time to go the amusement park and after that we're all going to have dinner with grandma and grandpa and nana and pop-pop!"

"Coming Mommy!" Emily-Two said, putting Mira down.

Once Jessie was sure that Emily-Two had left she walked over Mira.

"You almost gave us away you know," Jessie told her, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry," Mira told her. "It just...when she opened my helmet, I…"

"What you thought she broke you or something?" Jessie asked.

Before Mira could respond she heard, '**Find Buzz Lightyear at a toy store near you**!' Mira ran towards the voice, which happened to be a TV commercial. But by the time she reached the TV the commercial was over.

"Where's the nearest toy store?" Mira asked aloud.

"Don't know, little space mama," Elvis said to her.

"Elvis! You can't call her that!" Mrs. Potato Head scolded him. "She's a princess!"

"No-no, it's fine," Mira said, feeling a little light headed while looking at that jumpsuit-clad spud. Mira shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "I need to find the toy store!"

"Just go on the family computer and look it up," said a Ken doll.

"Where's the family computer?" Mira asked.

"Downstairs," he told her.

Mira ran out of Emily-Two's room like it was on fire and Jessie and Darla ran after her.

"Princess! What are you doing?" Jessie called, running after her. Mira didn't bother answering, not knowing if she could trust Jessie or not. After all, for all she knew, Jessie could be an agent working for the evil Emperor Zurg. In fact, she was sure that Zurg had something to do with her being sold into slavery. That was most likely the voice of one of his agents telling her where Buzz was, trying to toy with her, thinking that she wouldn't be able to save him because she was a woman! Well, she'd prove them wrong! She'd rescue Buzz and together they'd get off this strange planet and defeat Zurg!

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even see Mr. Smushy Face until she ran into him. She gave a startled cry at seeing the cat.

"Don't be afraid," Jessie said, catching up with her. "That's just Mr. Smushy Face. He won't hurt you."

"Unless you're a mouse, then he'll kill you!" Darla said.

"Darla!" Jessie yelled.

"What?"

Mr. Smushy Face looked at Mira and sniffed her. Finding her uninteresting, he sat down and calmly began licking his paw to wash his face. Mira, seeing that the giant beast wasn't going to attack her, took off running again. Jessie and Darla took off after her. Mira found the family computer and used the search engine to find the nearest toy store, and then she began to print a map.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked. Mira didn't answer her. "Look," Jessie said. "I know in the game Emily-Two made us rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends in real life."

"I'm sorry Jessie, I'd like to be friends with you, but I can't," Mira told her.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I have a mission to do!"

"What mission?"

"I have to rescue Buzz Lightyear! And not you or Zurg is going to stop me!"

"Zurg?" Darla asked. "What the heck is a Zurg?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I know Zurg is behind all of this! And I know that you're probably working for him!" Mira said as the map finished printing.

"Did you get dropped on your head too hard?" Jessie asked.

"This doll's a nut!" Darla said.

Mira said nothing, trying to think of a way to escape. Then she remembered the open window in Emily -Two's room. All she had to do was pop out the screen and she'd be free. Mira ran back to the room, ignoring the other toys as they spoke to her and concentrated on popping out the window screen.

"Now what are you doing?" Jessie asked when she reached Emily-Two's room. Boy was she getting tired from all this running after her.

"I'm escaping!" Mira said, kicking out the window screen and before anyone could stop her she jumped out the window.

"Yep, princesses are the dumbest toys," Darla said as she and Jessie looked out the window.

"Seriously," Jessie said, agreeing with her.

A/N Well here's the first chapter. I hoped you all liked it. This is an AU story of course. I've never watched BLOSC so all I know about Mira is what I've read about her online. A/N


End file.
